Wind Beneath My Wings
by tiff0795
Summary: Originally called Family v. Tribe. Takes place shortly after How to Train your Dragon 2. Hiccup gets ready for a very special guest to make her way to Berk, his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I'm baaack!**

"I still don't get why we have to do this," Snotlout said as he unloaded food from Hookfang onto a table. Having a dragon that could flame up came in handy when cooking multiple amounts of food quickly.

"Because my sister is coming from the Northern Isle," Hiccup said from atop Toothless. Toothless had hoisted him up to place a "welcome home" banner above the doorway of his home.

"But why do I have to help?" Snotlout asked. The two boys had been together the entire teenagers, so it was a good thing that Valka had walked in just in time.

"She's my daughter, Snotlout, and your oldest cousin," she said, putting more food on Hookfang to cook and took some already made food and fed it to the dragons.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like her," Snotlout said as Valka handed Hiccup a drink.

"Snotlout, you love her. We used worship her when we were little," Hiccup said, taking a sip of his drink.

"He's right, Snotlout. When you two were babies, you would look up to her and had the best times with her," Valka said, handing him a glass.

"She's fifteen years older than me, how could I not look up to her?" Snotlout said, but took a drink.

"Either way, she loves you and really wants to see the both of us," Hiccup said.

"Listen, Hiccup, I know you're excited that big sissy is coming back after like, ten years, and you're excited to show her everything that's changed, but remember, she's only here to show her respects to Stoick, staying here for a couple of days, and then going home," Snotlout said.

"We're her family, though," Hiccup retorted. "She will spend time with us."

Snotlout rolled his eyes just as the four other teenagers dropped in with the dragons.

"Any sign of her?" Hiccup asked.

"We spotted a boat on the horizon," Astrid said "could be her." She knew how excited Hiccup was to see his sister, but it had been killing her to stay away from him to let him focus on getting things ready.

"How old is she now?" Fishlegs asked, attempting to help the time fly.

"Thirty-four now," Valka answered. "Stoick and I were only fourteen when we had her. Back in the day, it was custom to get married at around fifteen, though. Still, we couldn't take care of her."

"Which is why she lives with our great Aunt Bertha in the Northern Isle," Hiccup finished.

"I barely remember her. Do you think she remembers us?" Tuffnut said.

"I'm sure she does. She did have her hand in taking care of all of you," Valka said.

"When will she be here?" Hiccup said for the upteenth time.

"Maybe a few hours at the most," Fishlegs said.

"Good, I'll be home asleep," Snotlout said, taking the food from Hookfang and setting it on the table.

"No, you won't, you and your dad will be right here, welcoming her to Berk," Hiccup said, walking over to Snotlout.

"I'll say hello eventually, but I'm not staying for hours until she gets here," Snotlout said.

"How are you not excited after seeing your older cousin after ten years?" Hiccup asked.

"Because this is your guy's thing and you're getting all worked up over nothing," Snotlout said.

"Over nothing?" Hiccup scoffed. "I'm sorry I want to show my one and only sister that her baby brother has become the chief of Berk."

"Hiccup," Valka said, breaking up the sure fight that would come between her son and nephew. "You need to calm down."

"She's right, Hiccup," Astrid said, walking over to her fiance. She'll get here when she gets here."

"Yeah, Hiccup," a new, female voice said. Hiccup and Snotlout felt arms drape around their shoulders, and looked at the person. She was as tall as Valka and skinny with blue eyes and long, redish-brown hair. She was dressed in a deep red shirt that went down to her knees, that ha strips of brown in it starting from her waist. She had black tights with light brown fur boots and a brown leather knapsack hung over her shoulder. "I'll get here when I get here."

Hiccup flashed the biggest smile most of the teens had ever seen and jumped into her arms. "Camicazi!" he yelped, wrapping his arms and legs around her. She took the knapsack from around her shoulder and placed it on the ground behind her, getting it out of the way.

"Cami!" Snotlout said, apparently forgetting he couldn't care less about seeing her and hugged her as much as possible with Hiccup holding onto her for dear life.

She embraced both of them and couldn't help but laugh. "Aidan, Josh, how are you?" she asked.

"When are you going to learn that those aren't our names?" Hiccup asked.

"When you realize that they are what I wanted to name you from day one so I don't care if they aren't your real names," Camicazi said.

The boys chuckled as Valka came to face her. "How has Aunt Bertha been treating you, Camicazi?" she asked.

"She's doing pretty good," Camicazi said, nodding while keeping the boys in a hug. "She was really excited I was able to come out here."

"I am, too," Valka said, hugging her daughter on the opposite side of Snotlout.

"Well," Astrid said, with her, the twins, and Fishlegs feeling like intruders "I guess we'll just let you guys catch up."

"Oh, no," Hiccup said, releasing himself from Camicazi.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Camicazi quickly cut him off as she got a good look at him. "Well, it looks like you've shot up in the past 10 years, but you still lost a foot." Hiccup closed his mouth and crossed his arms, shifting his weight to an impatient position "But I know you're going to completely ignore my joke and keep going on with what you have to say like the intense case of youngest child syndrome you have," she followed.

Hiccup looked down, smiled, and shook his head. "I love you, Cami. Great to have you back," he mumbled. "Anyways, you remember Astrid, right?" he asked, gesturing toward Astrid, who stepped forward shyly.

"Of course I remember," Camicazi said, holding out her hand. Astrid took it and shook it. "You have to remember, I babysat all of you guys for about the first two years of your lives," she said, smiling. Astrid smiled back.

"How can you let me forget," Hiccup mumbled. "Anyway, Astrid is my...um...fiance," he said softly.

"Fiance...as in, Astrid and Aidan are getting married?" Camicazi asked as Astrid laughed.

"Yes, Astrid and I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, are getting married in the future," Hiccup said.

Camicazi embraced Astrid in a hug. "I finally get a legitimate younger sister, and not just a younger brother that acts like one!"

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "And what about everyone else here?" Camicazi asked, breaking the cocoon of hugs and making her way to Fishlegs and the twins.

Hiccup started to introduce everyone until Snotlout cut him off. "Let her figure it out," he whispered.

"I heard that, Josh," Camicazi said. Hiccup covered his mouth to stifle a laugh when Snotlout shot him a death glare.

"Hey, it's funny when it's not aimed at me," he said and Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"And it's not a problem," Camicazi said, facing Fishlegs. "This is obviously Fishlegs, you look a lot like your father at his age."

"Thanks, Camicazi. How are the Northern Aisles?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup remembered his drink from earlier and continued to drink it.

"The scenery is great," Camicazi said. "The people are kind of stuck up, though. Honestly, they always think they're above everyone else." Hiccup choked on his drink and started coughing from laughing and drinking at the same time.

"You alright there, Hic?" Camicazi asked.

Hiccup gave her a thumbs-up. "I wasn't ready for that pun," he said.

"Way to draw as much attention as possible to it," Camicazi said. "And these two must be the twins."

"Do you remember our names?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup finally caught his breath and again attempted to finish his drink.

"Of course! Ruff and Tuff," Camicazi said, gesturing to each respective twin." And both a little nuts." Everyone started laughing, except Hiccup, who set the cup down and attempted to swallow the drink, or at least, not spit it out.

"Hiccup, put the drink down before you kill yourself," Camicazi said. Hiccup gave her a thumbs-up and forced a swallow.

"Now, I think there's some that you actually get to introduce me to," Camicazi said.

Hiccup looked at her in bewilderment, then understood. "Oh, yeah, Toothless," he said. Hearing his name, the Night Fury bounded to Hiccup. Hiccup stroked his snout and Toothless looked at Camicazi. "Cami, Toothless. Toothless, Camicazi," Hiccup said, introducing them. Toothless slowly walked toward her and Camicazi held out her hand. Toothless smelled her and then put his nose to her hand."

"Nice to meet you, Toothless," Camicazi said, petting the dragon on the head.

"He likes you," Valka said.

"I am your daughter, remember?" Camicazi said as Toothless nuzzled her. "I probably smell a little like you and Hiccup."

"And a hint of Ol' Snotlout here," Snotlout said leading Hookfang toward her. "This is my dragon, Hookfang."

Camicazi put out her other hand toward Hookfang, who nuzzled her hand.

"How many more dragons are there?" Camicazi asked. "I'm running out of appendages."

"Well, this is Stormfly," Astrid said, motioning for the dragon to approach her.

Stormfly nuzzled Camicazi's stomach and she pet her.

"This is meatlug," Fishlegs said, as the Gronkle approached Camicazi. She stood in front of her and panted happily. Camicazi pat her head.

"And last but not least, our dragon," Tuffnut said.

"You guys share the same dragon?" Camicazi asked.

"Yeah, it's a Zippleback," Hiccup said.

"Like that means anything to me," Camicazi said. Not being really raised on Berk, she wasn't as fluent as the others.

"Right..." Hiccup said.

"Anyway, Barf, Belch, come meet Cami!" Ruffnut said. The Zippleback approached her and Barf and Belch nuzzled her.

"Ah, two heads, I get it," Camicazi said, petting the two of them.

"So, let's see if if I get this,"Camicazi said. "This is Barf, Belch, Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, and Toothless," she said, pointing to each respective dragon.

"You got it," Astrid said.

"Wow, I can totally tell who named all of you," Camicazi said. "Bless all of your souls."

"Hey!" the young adults said in unison.

"You guys are spending WAY too much time together," Camicazi said.

"Well, Berk is pretty isolated, how do you expect us to find new people? We can't just travel all over the Archipelago like you can," Snotlout said.

Camicazi opened her mouth, but then shook her head and closed it. "Not worth it," she mumbled.

"My sister, everybody!" Hiccup said, motioning to her

"So have you seen Gobber?" Valka said.

"Not yet, where is he?" Camicazi asked.

"Over at the once was weapons shop," Valka said.

"Same place?" Camicazi asked.

"Of course, this is Berk after all," Valka said.

"Touche," Camicazi said, starting to walk away.

"Wait, Cami, we made all of this food for you," Hiccup said.

"Oh, right," Camicazi said, trying to appease her brother. "What do we have here?"

"Well, we have lamb chops, yak-kabobs, basically a lot of meat," Hiccup said.

"Oh, there's something I want you all to try," Camicazi said, turning around and grabbing her knapsack and pulling out two containers.

"Yes! Cami's goodies!" Fishlegs said as the kids huddled around her.

"Yep, I guess you have their attention," Valka said.

"Alright, what we're going to do is dip this," Camicazi said, holding up a triangular crispy thing for the kids to see. "And you dip it into this," she said, showing them a red sauce with chunks of red and green in it. She dipped it into the red stuff and ate it. The kids followed suit. Obviously they liked it, because they all looked at each other, then Camicazi, and started shoveling the red stuff into their mouths.

"What is this?!" Hiccup asked, mouth full.

"It's called salsa," Camicazi said "and those things that you are scooping them with are chips, dried up wheat. And I have more where that came from, so you guys can actually eat the chip with the salsa instead of just sucking it off."

"Cut them some slack, Cami," Valka said "you know how the food here is."

"I know, it makes his manna from Valhalla," Camicazi said. "Still, these little Rugrats don't need to suck salsa off of soggy chips."

"We're not rugrats," Snotlout said, face covered with Salsa.

"You may be nineteen, but you still don't know how to eat without missing your mouth," Camicazi teased.

Snotlout stuck his tongue out and the kids dispersed. "All gone, huh?" Camicazi asked. The kids nodded.

"Don't worry, there's plenty where that came from, but I don't want to spoil your dinner," Camicazi said, tickling Astrid's stomach. Astrid shied away and smiled.

"Too late, it's already spoiled," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, that wasn't nice," Camicaze said "I don't care how true it is."

"We're having dinner in the great hall tonight for your welcome," Valka said.

"Well, then, I guess we know what we have to do," Camicazi said, slouching over. Hiccup jumped on her back and she adjusted him to a piggy-back position. "Young Hooligans, to the great hall!" she screamed, holding a fist in the air.

"To the great hall!" the young adults followed suit, and they all took off running to the great hall.

**A.N.: Yes, I do plan on continuing this. I now have a laptop and am out of high school, so I now have the means to post! I am also planning on doing a HTTYD/ Phineas and Ferb/ Rugrats: All Grown Up crossover fanfic, so if that interests you, stay posted! I just need to think of a plot. To everyone who has waited for me all this time, I hope I did not disappoint! Also, I just wrote an All Grown Up fanfic, so if you like that, go check it out and give it some love! Also, because I know it will be asked: Camicazi came from the book, the name is the same, but the similarities pretty much end there. And I do know two people named Aidan and Josh. However, they are brothers, not cousins, but they are a lot like Hiccup and Snotlout, just not that...extreme I guess is the right word. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The kids arrived at the great hall to be greeted by Gobber. He saw Camicazi giving Hiccup a piggy-back ride at full speed. "Hey, Camicazi, it seems like you and Hiccup are are getting reacquainted," Gobber said.

"Nope, this kid just jumped on my back, never seen him in my life," Camicazi said. "I tried to get away, but he's a crafty one and attacked me like a wild jackal." Camicazi prickled her fingers up Hiccup's side. He quickly let go and fumbled to the ground.

"So, what have you been up to?" Gobber asked.

"Not much, fishing, I learned to cook better than any Hooligan," Camicazi said.

"That sounds like a challenge to me," Gobber said.

"Bring it, bro, or are you just all talk?" Camicazi said. "Anyways, how have you been? I know with my brother being the chief of Berk and being his mentor is no walk in the park."

"He's actually doing pretty good, considering," Gobber said.

"So he's not still wetting the bed?" Camicazi asked.

"Now, I'm not promising that, I'm just his mentor when he conscious," Gobber said.

"Hey, I haven't wet my bed in years," Hiccup said.

"Really, because you were still doing it last time I was here?" Camicazi said. The gang started snickering.

"And how's Snotlout doing with being able to tell what leafs you can wipe with? Last time we let him figure that out on his own, he wound up with a massive case of poison ivy in a very unfortunate place," Camicazi asked.

Snotlout stopped snickering and was replaced by Hiccup.

"Hey, remember who potty trained them," Gobber said.

"I know, this is all my fault. However, Astrid was extremely easy. Set her in the outhouse, she went pee, and never went anywhere else ever again," Camicazi said. "Let's just hope for your sake that your kids inherit Astrid's easy learning personality and not the one that was still wetting the bed until he was fourteen."

"Yeah, we can only hope," Hiccup mumbled.

"Hey, we can't all be at the top of the learning curve," Astrid said, crossing her arms.

"She was afraid of heights for a while," Camicazi said. "Just as much as Tuffnut was afraid of the dark."

"Well, all the blackmail is just happening now, so let's just get it over with, what was my worst quirk growing up?" Ruffnut asked.

"We almost had to take the jaws of life to separate you from your blanket," Camicazi said "We didn't want to separate you two, but after ten years it looked like a rag held together by boogers and spit."

"Any other embarrassing things you want to dump on us?" Hiccup asked.

"All in due time little brother," Camicazi said.

"Like when?" Hiccup asked exeptically.

After news got out about Camicazi being in Berk, everyone started filing into the great hall. "Oh, you know, when the time is right," Camicazi said as people started to greet her. "How does tonight sound in front of everybody?" Camicazi said walking away to meet with people.

"Ah, no, let's not," Hiccup said, starting to follow her.

"Hiccup, she has dirt on all of us, don't worry about it," Astrid said.

"Yeah, it seems we're having a roasting party tonight," Fishlegs said.

"You don't understand. She knows me better than I know myself. We shared a same room for two years," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, you may want to run," Snotlout said with a smirk.

"And do you remember who gave us 'the talk' ten years ago, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout's smirk wiped off his face rather quickly. "Right, I'd better go help him," he said, catching up with Hiccup. They had lost sight of Camicazi when they heard the clinging of metal to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, listen up, our guest has a few words to say," Gobber said.

"I think we're too late," Hiccup said, defeated.

Everyone quieted down and Camicazi made her way to the front of the great hall. "This will be a disaster," Hiccup muttered.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, you know how Cami kids around all the time," Snotlout said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hiccup said.

"My fellow Hooligans, how art thou?" Camicazi said in a loud voice. The Hooligans settled down to hear her.

"How does she have such a way with people and dragons?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know, it's really not fair," Hiccup said.

"I would just like to thank you for welcoming me every single time I've been back to Berk. Us Hooligans sure know how to throw a party, am I right?" Camicazi said, she got an answer in the form of applause. She held her hand out and the crowd immediately died. Snotlout and Hiccup looked at each other, then back at Camicazi, crossing their arms.

"None the less, everyone knows why I'm here. My dear father has left on his legacy, and I know that if Dad could look down at us from up in Valhalla, he would see his his child doing a great job carrying on his legacy. He would be so proud that his kid is becoming a legacy all their own," Camiczi said. Hiccup smiled and waved at Camicazi, who took notice of him. "Oh yeah, and Hiccup's pretty great, too," she said, pointing to Hiccup. Hiccup stopped waving and slowly put his hand down.

"Kidding, Hic. Anyways, I would just like to thank you all for the welcome party and,well, it's just great being back with the Hooligans. The Bogburglers are great and all, not really having a whole lot of problems and kind of keeping to themselves, but being all girls, we are totally in synch, which is pretty much fun, except for one week out of the month when you don't want to be on that isle," Camicazi said. The two cousins looked at each other and then started cracking up. "Huh, I got Hiccup AND Snotlout to laugh with that one. Speaking of which, now would be the time that I would just love to to share some old memories of not just these two, but all of the young adults," Camicazi said.

"Here it comes," Hiccup said, slightly wincing.

"Hiccup was thrown into this chief position much like I was thrown into the older sister slash mother position," Camicazi said. "To those of you who saw, I was not at all thrilled about having a little brother at first, or a cousin or becoming a full-time always available babysitter, but I quickly got over it, especially when Mom was taken by the dragon. I had to take the mother position to a baby brother that I really wasn't even sure I wanted at that time. I did quickly adjust though, and I raised these kids for the first two years of their lives almost. Look, I know they're not perfect, but hey, they lived until twenty, and they're not too messed up. So if the future of Berk was at one point my responsibility, I'd like to think that I didn't do that bad of a job."

Fishlegs started clapping, with the young adults following suit. "Thanks, Fishlegs, you've always been the kiss-up," Camicazi said. Fishlegs shrugged. "The point I'm trying to make is that if I could do that, I know for a fact that Hiccup will be an excellent chief, if he's just given time to adjust, because I did, and he's a much better person than I am. I mean, at fifteen, I was teaching six kids how to say 'Cami'. At fifteen, he was teaching everyone how to train their dragon. At twenty, I was teaching six kids how to fish. At twenty, he's running an entire village and is engaged. You guys have a great chief here, and I know he will continue to do great things here. I cannot be more proud of my brother," Camicazi said, gesturing to Hiccup and started clapping. The rest of the great hall started clapping, including Snotlout.

Hiccup looked over at Snotlout skeptically. "What? She knows how to work a crowd," Snotlout said. Camicazi motioned for Hiccup to join her, and he obeyed. As he stood by his sister, the clapping died down.

"Well, there's one thing I'm for sure not better at than you and it's public speaking," Hiccup mumbled to Camicazi.

"Sure you can, just imagine everyone in their underwear," Camicazi said "or not, yeesh, that even scared me. Just pretend that it's me out there or something. Pretend that I'm out there trying trying to make you crack up. In fact..." with that, Camicazi made her way into the crowd and left Hiccup up front.

"Cami," Hiccup called before she disappeared into the crowd. "I would just like and hank everyone for coming here and helping me welcome my sister," Hiccup said. He noticed Camicazi by Snotlout and saw her whisper to him. He smiled and nodded as they both made their way to the rest of the group. "So, I would just like to thank her for such the nice words about me," he continued, as Snotlout and Camicazi whispered to the rest of the group and they all dispersed into the crowd. "In my humble opinion, I think you did a pretty good job and what in Thor's name are you doing?"

"Hiccup, you may think we are trying to just trying to sabotage your speech, but I can assure you, we're not. You may not be the best public speaker, or you may turn out to be one of the best. I could become your go-to person, or after this speech, you may not want to talk to me again. Whether we're considered a runt or a BogBurgler or Hooligan, I know of one great club that all of us are in. "There-" Camicazi said.

"Is," Snotlout said.

"A," Astrid said before Hiccup realized what they were doing.

"Oh, no, not that again," Hiccup mumbled to himself.

"Brotherhood of man!" the group sang together. "A benevolent brotherhood of man! A noble tie that binds all human hearts and minds into one brotherhood of man!" the group sang, louder and more off-key. Hiccup put his face in his hands and started laughing.

"Your life-line membership is free! Keep a givin' your brother all you can! Oh, aren't you proud to be in that fraternity, the great big brotherhood of man?" the group sang.

"Are you done?" Hiccup asked, chuckling.

"Oh, that noble feeling!" Astrid shouted.

"Apparently not," Hiccup muttered.

"Feels like bells are ringing," Camicazi said.

"Down with double dealing," Ruffnut said.

"Oh, brother!" the guys shouted.

"Alright, guys, just stop right now, that's enough," Hiccup said, holding up a hand.

"You, you got me. Me, I've got you," the group sang to Hiccup.

"How come it doesn't work when I do the exact same thing as Cami?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"Because you talk to yourself and that makes you look nuts and that you have no idea what you're doing?" Camicazi asked.

Hiccup put one hand over his face and pointed the other hand to Camicazi. "Camicazi Daring Haddock, welcome to Berk," he said.

"Here!" the crowd said and Hiccup made his way to his sister.

"Did you have to do that?" Hiccup asked.

"What are older sisters for?" Camicazi asked.

"Ay, Cami, you did great. Could you teach Hiccup a thing or two while you're here with him?" Gobber asked, coming up to the siblings.

"Of course. I'll break him out of the remains of his shell if it's the last thing I do," Camicazi said.

"Hey, eat, we have plenty of food," Gobber said.

"Do I have to?" Camicazi asked. "Can't I just play with the kids like last time I was here?"

"Last time you were here, they were ten and you were twenty-four. To you it was playing and to them it was being an adult. Also, if you don't want to starve to death, I suggest you eat something," Gobber said.

Camicazi sighed and picked up a leg of lamb and started chewing on it. Gobber seamed satisfied and walked away. "Don't get full on this stuff and I'll feed you later," Camicazi whispered to Hiccup.

"Oh, thank Thor," Hiccup whispered back.

"Hiccup, Cami, mingle with the villagers," Valka whispered, coming up behind her children and giving them a small shove. "And don't group together."

"I'll meet you guys at home," Camicazi said. "Until then, let's give these people what they want."

"That's the spirit," Valka said.

"So, Hiccup, you may want to stay away from Astrid, we don't want a me to repeat," Camicazi said.

It took a moment for Hiccup to register what she was alluding to before he glared at her. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

**A.N.: So, just out of curiosity, did anyone know what I had the group singing and where it's from? **


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours the people dispersed and started heading home, along with the Haddocks. "You had a good welcome home, Cami?" Valka asked as her, Camicazi, Hiccup, and Toothless made their way into the house.

"Yep, feels good to be back. Although, don't take this the wrong way, but it's kind of weird being here with you instead of Dad," Camicazi said.

"I know, but look on the bright side, that's pretty much what got you here," Valka said.

"So, how did dad, well, you know?" Camicazi asked. The family was taking off their armor, getting ready to settle down for the night.

"Well, Toothless was kind of under the control of someone else, and he kind of missed me and hit Dad, but it wasn't his fault," Hiccup said, quickly.

Camicazi put her hand up. "Listen, if you two don't blame him, neither do I," she said, petting Toothless on the head.

"Oh, you are so a Haddock," Valka said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Camicazi asked, giving Hiccup a noogie.

Hiccup pulled out of the hold. "I am twenty years old, when are you going to stop doing that?"

"When you're bigger than me," Camicazi answered.

"Don't worry, son, the way your father was, it won't be like this for long," Valka said.

"Thank Thor," Hiccup muttered.

"Although at twenty, Dad weighed about twice as much as Hiccup," Camicazi said.

"How can you tell?" Hiccup asked. "You were like, six."

"You were still in dad when he was twenty, so I don't want to hear it," Camicazi said.

"Can we please change the subject?" Hiccup asked.

"Do you feel uncomfortable about the fact that I was the age Mom and Dad had me when you were born, meaning your older sister is old enough to be your mom?" Camicazi asked.

"Actually, I haven't really thought about it much, but now that you mention it, very much so," Hiccup said.

"What about the fact that I was a teenager before you were even thought about?" Camicazi asked.

"Cami, I haven't thought of any of that before," Hiccup said "but apparently you have."

"Ew, no. Come on, I'm not some weirdo thinking about my parent's baby making, what kind of little psycho," Camicazi said.

"Why don't you two get to bed before you make Hiccup question his entire existence?" Valka said.

"But, Mom, you know we never go to bed when I'm here," Camicazi said.

"Very true, but Hiccup is now the chief," Valka said.

"So don't stay up past six in the morning?" Camicazi asked.

"Try midnight," Valka responded.

"That's in an hour," Camicazi said "what about five o'clock?"

"One o'clock," Valka said.

"Three," Camicazi said.

"Two, no later," Valka said.

"Two o'clock we wind down?" Camicazi said.

"Two o'clock you'd better be asleep," Valka said.

"Hear that, Hiccup, two o'clock, we have to be nappy night night," Camicazi said.

"I wasn't arguing about a bedtime," Hiccup said "I'm pretty beat with preparing for you to come."

"You say that until the slap happy that comes from being sleep deprived kick in," Camicazi said.

"Come on, you two have three hours to get acquainted from the past ten years," Valka said.

"Come on, Hiccup, we have to talk fast," Camicazi said, taking Hiccup's arm and practically dragging him upstairs with Toothless closely behind them. Camicazi sat on Hiccup's bed and pulled her brother onto it, with Toothless at the foot.

"So, Cami, how has the last decade been treating you?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, pretty good, you seem to have done more growing up than me," Camicazi said, opening her knapsack and pulling out a pan, some oil, and some kernels. "Say, Toothless, could you give me a hand and make a fire?"

Toothless gave a happy purr and plasma-blasted a spot on the floor. "Please don't make my dragon burn down the house," Hiccup said.

"Relax, this doesn't take long," Camicazi said, putting oil and kernels in the pan. She pulled the lid to the pan out of the knapsack and placed it on the pan. She put the pan on the fire and shook it. "Do you have any butter?"

"Yeah, why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I want sing karaoke with it, what do you think?" Camicazi said.

"Do you want me to get it?" Hiccup asked.

"Now, there's an interesting thought, would you please?" Camicazi asked. Hiccup sighed and stood up and walked to the door. "And bring a bowl, too, a pretty big one." Hiccup nodded and got what was requested. After a few minutes, Hiccup walked into his room with the bowl and butter to hear popping coming from the pan.

"Woah, Cami, what are you doing in my room?" Hiccup said, sitting next to Camicazi.

"Nothing as worse as what you can do," Camicazi said. She pulled the pan away and poured the contents into the bowl. Hiccup looked at it skeptically. "It's called popcorn. You can eat it now, but it tastes better with butter," she said as she put a little bit of butter in the pan to melt it. Hiccup started eating the popcorn and nodded in satisfaction. When the butter melted, Camicazi poured it onto the popcorn and mixed it. She then grabbed a handful and ate it, with Hiccup following suit.

"So, what was that about not wanting me earlier?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, that? Well, think about it, Hic, here I see Mom and Dad give me up, never even bothered on getting me back, and here they are telling me that they're going to have another baby who they plan on keeping and who will one day rule Berk, how do you think I felt?" Camicazi asked.

"My guess would be betrayed," Hiccup said.

"You've got that right," Camicazi said. "And on top of that, everyone else one Berk seemed to either be getting pregnant, or trying. It was like there was something in the water. Yet, when Mom and Dad asked if anyone could raise me, everyone turned their back to us. Can you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah, I guess, but that changed, right?" Hiccup said.

"Well, not at first," Camicazi said. "After you were born, everyone was doting over you, and they said I was going to have to help watch you while Dad was away or Mom was doing something or whatever, and the same with all of the other kids when they came along. At least until I went back to Aunt Bertha. I mean, could you believe it? Here they were, keeping a runt like you, against all Viking traditions, and sending me back to the Northern Isle, in the meantime, being a free baby-sitting service at everyone's beckon call."

"Well, geez, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault," Hiccup said. "So why were you taking it out on me?"

"I was a teenager, Hiccup, what did you expect?" Camicazi said. "I wanted nothing to do with you. They kept trying to get me to hold you and I refused, even if you were crying to be held. I did eventually give in, though, and that's when you smiled for the first time." Hiccup looked at Camicazi and smirked. "That's when I fell in love with you. The next two years were the best years of my life. Then, I had to go back to Aunt Bertha. Everyone was devastated, and you took it especially hard. Dad said you cried for me for days after I left. Then, I came back when you were five and a lot of people said it was the happiest they've seen you in a long time. And when I left again, you bawled and begged for me not to go," Camicazi said, locking eyes with Hiccup. "I'll tell you something, Hiccup. From the Northern Isle to Berk the best sound in the world is hearing you laugh, but the worst is hearing you cry."

"If it's any consolation, I didn't want you to leave just as much as you did," Hiccup said.

"Probably more, judging how heart-broken you were when I did leave. Every time I came over it almost took the jaws of life to get you off of me," Camicazi said. "Even to go to the bathroom."

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, I can assure you, I am over that."

"Are you, now?" Camicazi asked.

"Yep, and, no offense, but I don't think that I'll cry for days when you leave," Hiccup said.

"Alright, that's it, who are you and what have you done with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock?" Camicazi said, poking Hiccup's side. He shied away from her, but Camicazi would just scoot closer.

"Cami, stop it!" Hiccup said, chuckling and fell onto his back.

Camicazi loomed over him with a menacing smile and wiggled her fingers. "Let all of the Archipelago know that the chief of Berk, the young dragon trainer, can be brought to submission by the tickle monster!" she cackled, diving in and tickling Hiccup's side.

Hiccup started laughing and kicking. "Cami, cami stop!" Hiccup said through laughter.

"What did I say was the best sound I've ever heard? Do you really think I'll stop?" Camicazi asked.

"Cami!" Hiccup said, rolling over onto his stomach and sticking his rear end in the air to put space in between him and his sister. Camicazi let out a growl and sprawled out on top of him, forcing him onto the bed. She tickled his ribs as Hiccup struggled to get out from under her. Camicazi managed to roll him over onto his back. She pulled his hands into one hand and pinned them above his head, tickling under his arms with the other. "Cami, I'll scream!" Hiccup said in-between laughs.

"So?" Camicazi said and Hiccup started kicking. Camicazi stopped tickling him, but took both of his hands and pinned them above his head. "So, twenty years old and you're still ticklish? I guess some things never change, huh?" Camicazi said, Hiccup still smiling.

"I think you're the reason why I took so much abuse from the other kids when I was younger," Hiccup said.

"What? You consider this," Camicazi asked, blowing a raspberry into Hiccup's stomach. He gasped in laughter and kicked "abuse?"

"No, but can be considered so after long periods of time," Hiccup said. Camicazi ruffled his hair before sitting up.

"Well, I suppose we should be getting to bed," Camicazi said. "We both had a long day."

"But you convinced Mom to let us stay up until two," Hiccup said.

"I also convinced you that there were little people living inside of you that controlled your every move," Camicazi said. "What can I say? I have Dad's way with people and you're and Mom's way with dragons. I'm just the entire Haddock package!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Can you not be great at everything? That may make me look like not so much of a, well, Hiccup," Hiccup said.

"Oh, but if I'm not great at everything, who would you possibly learn it all from?" Camicazi said.

"Call me crazy, but I think the people that you learned from," Hiccup said. Camicazi shrugged.

"Now who would want to learn from them than from the person that could have given birth to them?" Camicazi asked.

"Alright, you're bringing out the age thing, I guess it is time for bed," Hiccup said.

"Exactly," Camicazi said, grabbing the covers. Hiccup shifted his weight so Camicazi could get the covers out from under him. Camicazi covered him up. "Time for nappy night night, Hiccup," she said in a sing-song voice. She patted his stomach, turned on her heels, and opened the door.

"Where are you sleeping?" Hiccup asked.

"In the alcove outside of your room," Camicazi said. "Oh, and Toothless, can you please put out that fire?"

"That fire was going on this entire time?" Hiccup asked?

"Yeah, but it didn't burn anything, don't worry," Camicazi said as Toothless turned around in circles around the fire and then laid on it. "So, I will see you two in the morning I love you both and if you need me, I'll be five steps outside of your door."

"You could just sleep in here, it's really not a problem," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you're twenty, I thought out of anything, you would outgrow that," Camicazi said.

"I am, I just thought it would be more convenient for you," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, right," Camicazi said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hiccup said as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.


End file.
